


Reciprocation

by thatwriterlady



Series: 30 Day Writing Challenge 2016 [19]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: 30 day writing challenge, Bisexual Dean, Established Relationship, Feelings, Fluff, Love, M/M, proposal, super sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-19
Updated: 2016-11-19
Packaged: 2018-09-03 03:32:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,484
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8694679
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thatwriterlady/pseuds/thatwriterlady
Summary: Dean spoils Cas for his birthday, but he has more planned than just a romantic dinner.  Tonight is the night he plans to ask the love of his life to marry him.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Wifi has been limited, but I AM still writing these. Also been dealing with some stuff that has slowed my writing down. I'm playing catch up now. Expect 2 more today, and then I'll try to get the rest up over the next few days until I'm all caught up.
> 
> I hope you like this one. :)

[](http://www.pizap.com/image/707476471pizapw1480459282.jpg)  
[](http://www.pizap.com/u/707476471) on [piZap.com](http://www.pizap.com)

 

 

**_Day 19: Spoiling One Another_ **

 

Dean put the finishing touches on the dinner he’d spent half the day slaving over.  It had to be absolutely perfect.  Tonight was the night.  Nothing could go wrong.  He checked the roast before popping the potatoes in the oven.  He had just selected a bottle of wine when the doorbell rang.  His heart leapt into his throat at the sound.  After smoothing down the front of his shirt and making sure his tie was straight, he hurried to answer it.

 

Opening the door, his breath was immediately taken away.  Standing before him was the first man he had ever fallen in love with, and he looked absolutely amazing.

 

“Hey, baby.  You look great.  Come on in.”  Dean leaned in to kiss his boyfriend’s cheek as he stepped into the house.  Cas’ smile was one that told Dean he was happy, and it shown so bright it even reached his eyes, making them sparkle.

 

“Thank you.  This is the sweater you bought me.  It’s very comfortable.”  Cas looked amazing as far as Dean was concerned.  The blue sweater he’d bought to match his boyfriend’s sapphire eyes was fitted over a white shirt and black tie.  He’d worn black dress pants too.  They were eating dinner here but going to a party afterwards, so they were both dressing up.  Dean’s suit jacket was still hanging over the back of one of the kitchen chairs.  Cas reached out and lifted the corner of Dean’s tie.  “You look really good like this.  I can’t wait to see you in your jacket too.  I know you’ll look amazing.”

 

Dean smiled and took him by the hand after closing the door.  He led Cas into the kitchen.

 

“How all out did you go for dinner?”  Cas asked as Dean held out a chair for him.

 

“I made a roast and baked potatoes.  Oh, and steamed vegetables.”  Dean waited until Cas was seated to put the bottle of wine on the table.  “And I made a pie.”

 

“Dean, you didn’t have to go all out like this, but it is greatly appreciated.”  Cas told him.  Dean wasn’t hearing any of that.  Cas was worth every effort.  He leaned down to kiss him softly.

 

“You’re worth it.  It’s your birthday and you deserve a nice dinner.” 

 

Cas watched as Dean brought the food to the table, knowing full well his boyfriend would throw a fit if he tried to help.  Once everything was on the table he poured them both a glass of wine and began serving the food.

 

“Tessa asked about you.”  Cas said halfway through their meal.

 

“Oh?  I didn’t think she even remembered my name.”  Dean said jokingly.  Cas chuckled and shook his head fondly.

 

“Ha ha.  She asked me if I was still seeing the handsome mechanic.  It’s been a year since she was in last, so we had not gotten an opportunity to chat.  I told her of course I was, so she asked me how you were doing.  I told her you were well.  She doesn’t have the Mustang anymore, her brother crashed it.” 

 

“Oh, damn, that car was amazing.  She’s doing well though?” Dean asked.  Tessa was a patient of Cas’ that he had referred to Dean 2 years earlier when she needed work done on her vintage Mustang, a gift from her father in his will.  Tessa had been battling cancer still when Dean met her and he knew she was currently in remission.  He’d been wondering how she was doing. 

 

“No signs of cancer.  I gave her the all clear.”  Cas said proudly. 

 

“That’s fantastic.  I’m so happy to hear that.”  Dean really was happy to hear she was cancer free.  She was a nice lady and had fought tooth and nail to get better after her diagnosis.  When he’d met her she had already lost all of her hair and wore a constant look of exhaustion, but she’d been unbelievably nice, gushing over what a wonderful doctor Cas was, and how kind he was to her.  It had made him even more aware of how truly lucky he was to have won the heart of one of the state’s foremost oncologists. 

 

They continued to converse through their meal, even though Dean’s stomach was in absolute knots the entire time.  When the meal was over, he cleared the table and brought the cherry pie he’d just made that morning to the table.  Cherry was Cas’ absolute favorite.  He liked it better than cake, which was why Dean had made that instead of a birthday cake.  He cut them both a generous slice.

 

“Would you like ice cream with it?  I bought vanilla.”  He offered.  Cas placed a hand over his and smiled.

 

“No, darling, this is perfect as it is.”

 

Dean smiled happily and waited for Cas to take his first bite of pie.

 

“Oh…this is wonderful!”  The man moaned.  Dean couldn’t help but be pleased.  Cas always loved his cooking but he was especially fond of just about anything Dean baked.  He dug into his own slice and soon these plates were empty too.

 

“That was a wonderful dinner.  Thank you.”  Cas kissed him softly, making him practically melt.  He loved this man more than anything, and that was a little bit terrifying.

 

Before Cas, Dean had dated only women.  There had been a few relationships but nothing that made him feel like he’d found “the one”, or that he would want to settle down with them, even though that was what he really wanted.  Lisa…she’d been his longest relationship.  Almost a year, and though he had loved her, he hadn’t been _in_ love, and when she said she wanted to break up, he hadn’t been too upset.  For a while he had drifted, only dating casually here and there.  Then, a little under 3 years ago he’d attended a party his friend Charlie was throwing and Cas had been there.  He’d found certain men attractive for as long as he could remember though he’d never really been attracted _to_ them.  But Cas was different.  He was beautiful in almost an ethereal way.  When he smiled, it lit up his entire face, and it made everyone around him want to smile too.  He was friendly, intelligent, and Dean was immediately attracted to him in a way he hadn’t been to anyone before, male or female.  They’d ended up sitting in a corner talking quietly for most of the night.  Later he’d discovered that Charlie had noticed how they had just seemed to click, and had made sure everyone left them alone so they could get to know one another better.  He’d surprised himself when Cas asked him out and he’d quickly said yes.  Never in his life had he been on a date with another man, and he had a momentary freak out over his own sexuality over the course of the next 2 nights until their date.  But Cas turned out to be just as wonderful as he had been the night they met, and incredibly easy to get along with.  Dean enjoyed his company and found that he wanted to see the man again.  And again.  And…

 

Before he knew it, they were entering into uncharted territory, at least for him.  They went from casually dating to exclusively dating, and once he got past his momentary terror over how they would have sex, they moved into seriously dating.  Before they’d been together 6 months, he knew he was head over heels in love with the man.  Before the year was out, he was positive Cas was the one.  It took some patience and understanding for him to realize that Cas had ideals, morals, and things he wouldn’t compromise on.  When Dean asked him to move in, he had politely declined.  At first he’d been hurt, but he later learned that after a long term relationship that Cas had thought would end in marriage, his lover had up and moved out of their condo, leaving him with all of the bills, the mortgage, and a broken heart.  After that, he’d decided he would not live with another boyfriend unless they were headed in the direction of marriage.  So Dean hadn’t pushed the subject.  At that time, marriage was a daunting concept and he wasn’t quite ready for that.  Now though?  They’d been together nearly 3 years and there was no one else that Dean could picture himself waking up with every morning, sharing a life with, having children with, and now there was a silver and black tungsten band with diamonds burning a hole in his pocket.  He’d waited until tonight to propose, and if he managed to do it without passing out, it would be a miracle.

 

“Come on, we still have an hour before we have to be there.”  Dean took him by the hand and led him into the living room where they sat down together on the couch.  When he didn’t turn the television on Cas tilted his head in question.

 

“Is everything alright?”

 

“Everything is perfect.”  Dean pulled the gift he’d wrapped out from under the couch and handed it over.  His heart fluttered at the smile on Cas’ face as he accepted it.

 

“You got me a present?”

 

“I did, but don’t open it yet. First I have 2 questions for you.”  Dean moved to the edge of the couch, ready to drop to one knee if he got the answer he wanted from the first question.

 

“Alright, what questions?”

 

“How much do you love me?”  Dean asked. 

 

“More than anything in the world, you know that.”  Cas replied without hesitation.  Dean smiled nervously as he reached into his pocket.  His thumb stroked over the small, velvet box inside.

 

“I love you too, baby.  More than anything, and it’s kind of scary sometimes just how strongly I feel about you, but I’ve also never been more sure that you are the person I want to spend the rest of my life with.  So, Cas, my second question is…”

 

Dean dropped to one knee in front of the couch and pulled the box out.  “Will you make me the happiest man in the world and agree to put up with my sorry ass for the next say, 40 or 50 years?”  He opened the box and waited nervously for Cas to come out of his obvious shock.

 

“Dean…you’re-”  One hand fluttered to his mouth for a moment before reached out to touch Dean’s face.  “You want to marry me?”

 

“Damn right I do.  You’re the love of my life, Cas.  I could never love anyone as much as I love you.  So what do you say?”

 

“Yes!  Yes a million times over!”  Cas was crying and even with tears streaming down his face, he was the most beautiful thing Dean had ever laid eyes on.  He pulled the ring from the box and slid it onto Cas’ finger.  And just like that, he had a fiancé. 

 

Cas threw himself at Dean and tackled him to the floor as he kissed him all over.

 

“I love you, I love you, I love you!”  The words came between each kiss until Dean was left laughing and hugging the man tight.

 

“I love you too, baby.  Does this mean you’ll finally move in with me?”

 

Cas rolled his eyes playfully.  “Duh.  I’ve been trying to sell the condo for months now.  I wasn’t sure you would ask, so I was planning to do it.  I’m glad you did though, I couldn’t pick out a ring, I’m too picky.”

 

Dean pulled him down into a deep, languid kiss. 

 

“I’m glad I beat you to it. I don’t care where we get married as long as we get to spend the rest of our lives together.”  He said when they parted.

 

“I have some ideas.  We’ll talk about it tomorrow.”  Cas kissed him once more before sitting back and helping Dean to sit up.  They returned to their seats on the couch where Cas found the gift he’d accidentally tossed aside when Dean had proposed.  “Can I open this now?”

 

“Yeah.”  Dean said with a chuckle.  He watched as Cas tore the paper off and opened the box. 

 

“What is this, exactly?”  Cas took a small block of wood out of the box and a picture.

 

“So I contacted a carpenter friend of mine.  I put down a deposit on a bedroom set.  It will have 2 dressers, the bed frame, complete with headboard and footboard _and_ under bed storage, an armoire, and a bench for the end of the bed.  That’s the color I chose, but if you don’t like it, there are 14 other ones to choose from.  It’s for us.”  Dean explained.

 

“Dean, this won’t all fit in the master bedroom here.”  Cas was staring at the picture.  The furniture was absolutely gorgeous!

 

“I know.  That’s why I talked to your friend Hannah and she’s going to sell the house for me.  I’ve already had 2 bids come in since I listed it.  I figure if we sell your condo and my house, we can get something bigger.  Something that will fit a family.”

 

Cas looked up, his blue eyes wide with shock and excitement.

 

“Really?  You…”  He blinked as his eyes began to fill with tears and they spilled down his cheeks.  “You want kids?  With me?”

 

Dean smiled as he pulled Cas into his arms. 

 

“Honey, I couldn’t imagine having them with anyone else.  I’ve always wanted kids, I just never thought I’d get them.  They never seemed like a real possibility until I met you.  Of course I want them with you.  We’ll worry about how to get them later.  I’m cool with adoption, surrogacy, whatever.”

 

Cas sniffled and held up the picture again to look at it.

 

“We’re going to need a much bigger house, with large bedrooms, you know that, right?”

 

“I know.”  Dean kissed his temple.  “Come on, or we’re going to be late to your party.”

 

“My party?  I thought this was to celebrate Charlie’s promotion.”  Cas asked as he stood up.

 

“Surprise?”  Dean shrugged, offering a cheesy smile.

 

“You’re absolutely amazing, you know that?  I’ve never known a man more wonderful than you.  I am thrilled that one day soon I will get to call you my husband.”  Cas kissed him again, smiling when Dean chased his lips as he pulled back.  “Grab your jacket.

 

Dean went to the kitchen to get it and slipped it on.  After tucking his shirt in more, he buttoned it and adjusted his tie.  Cas couldn’t take his eyes off him.

 

“You’re so incredibly handsome.  I love you so much.”

 

Dean smiled.  “Right back at you, babe.”

 

Cas grinned as he slipped the card and piece of wood into his pocket.

 

“Shall we?”  He offered his arm and Dean happily slipped his own through it.

 

“We shall.”

 

aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa

 

It wasn’t a long drive to the hall where the party was being held but it was pleasant.  Once they had parked and gotten out, Dean found Cas’ hand and pulled him close.  They walked into the building and to the room designated for their party.  It was dark so Dean hit the lights.  All of their friends and family jumped up shouting a single word.

 

“Surprise!”

Cas gasped, expecting the surprise but not just _how_ many people had come to celebrate with him.  His eyes were wide as he looked around.  There had to be over a 100 people there!  A familiar head of red hair came bouncing up and threw her arms around his neck.

 

“Happy birthday, Cas!”  She planted a kiss on his cheek and he quickly hugged her back.

 

“Thank you!  I thought this was for you.”  He smiled wide when she pulled back to look at him.

 

“Nope, it’s all for you.  Your man here planned the whole thing.  Thought you deserved something special for your 40th.”  She said.  Cas looked up at Dean and smiled.  There was never any doubt in his mind that he was both loved and appreciated by his fiancé.  It felt surreal to think of Dean in that context, but that’s what he was now.  That made him even happier.

 

“You deserve the world, babe.”  Was all Dean said.  Cas knew he meant that too.  He wrapped an arm around his fiancé’s waist and leaned into him.

 

“Dean spoils me.”  He said to Charlie.

 

“Oh, trust me, I know.  But it’s not like you don’t love it.”  She teased.  He laughed and nodded.

 

“I do, but mostly I just love him.  He’s the best thing that ever happened to me.”

 

“So are you though, for him.”  She pointed out.  Dean nodded in agreement.

 

“You going to tell her the news, sweetheart?”  He asked.  Charlie cocked an eyebrow at him before turning her attention to Cas.

 

“What news?”  She was clearly suspicious already.  He grinned as he held up his left hand.

 

“No!  He didn’t!”  She grabbed his hand and squealed as she examined the ring.  “This is so fabulous!”

 

Other people were coming over to wish him a happy birthday and exclaiming excitedly when they saw the ring.  Cas’ brothers teased him affectionately while Dean’s mother sobbed openly and hugged him for at least 10 minutes.  This was one of the best days of Cas’ life, if not the very best. 

 

The party was amazing and he received many wonderful gifts along with a good number of donations made in his name to his favorite charities.  Besides the furniture Dean was buying him, he also received a variety of bee keeping paraphilia since he owned a plot of land about 30 miles outside of the city where he kept bees.  They were his pride and joy.  The drive back to Dean’s house was pleasant as he was buzzed on wine and feeling good.  Dean was counting on him spending the night but he wasn’t positive Cas would until they got inside the house and the man stripped off his coat and sweater.

 

“I’m going to make some tea.”  The handsome doctor announced as he made his way to the kitchen.  Dean didn’t say anything.  He just took off his suit jacket and loosened his tie as he made his way to the bedroom.  As he changed into a tee shirt to wear with his boxers to bed, he listened as Cas hummed to himself rather off key in the kitchen.  It brought a smile to his face.  Little things like this were what he wanted to experience for the rest of his life.

 

Cas made his way to the bedroom 10 minutes later with a steaming mug of tea in one hand and his pants in the other.  Dean laughed at the sight.

 

“Why did you strip out there?”  He asked.

 

“Pants were too hot.”  Cas muttered as he tossed them on a chair in the corner and kicked off his dress shoes.  He used his free hand to unbutton his shirt as he walked over to the bed.  His tie hung lose and Dean, who was already sitting up in bed leaned over to pull it over his head.  Cas managed to get the shirt unbuttoned but the cuffs were still secured and he nearly spilled his tea trying to shake his arms loose.  Dean gently took the mug and set it on the nightstand before helping Cas out of his shirt.  He smiled when his fiancé crawled into his lap.  Cas became even more affectionate than usual when he had alcohol in his system.

 

“Why are you so good to me?  I don’t deserve you.”  Cas jutted his lower lip out in a pout that Dean took the opportunity to nibble on.

 

“You’ve got that backwards, sweetheart, it’s me that doesn’t deserve you.  You deserve the best, and since you chose me, I plan to give you everything I possibly can.”  Dean kissed him, smiling to himself as his fiancé melted against him. 

 

“I disagree with you on that.”  Cas lifted his head and held up the hand with his engagement ring.  He had to squint to see it clearly.  “This is the most beautiful thing I’ve ever seen.  I’m never taking it off.”

 

“It took me close to a year to find one I thought would be perfect on you.”  Dean said, looking at the ring.  It did look perfect right where it was.  Cas looked at him in surprise.

 

“You’ve wanted to propose that long?”

 

Dean draped his arms around Cas’ hips and looked him in the eye.

 

“Back around the time I asked you to move in, I knew you were it for me.  I wasn’t quite thinking marriage yet at that point, but I knew I wanted to be with you for the rest of my life.  So when I decided yeah, I wanted to marry you, I took my time looking for the right ring.  I came across this one a couple months back and I put it on layaway.  I just got it paid off in time for your birthday, so I decided tonight was the perfect time to propose.”

 

Cas’ smile was so wide and gummy, the kind Dean absolutely loved seeing. 

 

“Lay down, I’m going to give you a massage.”

 

“Yeah?  What for?”  Dean wasn’t going to turn down a massage, especially when they usually ended in mind blowing sex.  He was already pulling his tee shirt over his head, smiling as he felt hands wandering over his chest. 

 

“Lay down.  I’ll get the massage oil.”  Cas was up off his lap and heading to the bathroom before Dean even had the shirt tossed aside.

 

“Massage oil?  Since when do we have massage oil?”

 

“Since I went and bought some so I could spoil you.  I know how your back aches after you’ve been bent over an engine for yours.  I wanted to spoil you.  I was planning to surprise you on the anniversary of your shop opening, but I think I’d rather do it tonight than wait another week.”  Cas called out from the bathroom.

 

“And you have it here?”  Dean asked.

 

“I certainly do.  I didn’t want you to see me walk in with it.  So I came by a couple of days ago while you were at work.”  Cas came out of the bathroom with a box in his hands and a smile on his face.  He seemed to finally be sobering up.  After setting the box on the bed and taking a sip from his tea, he opened the box to start pulling things out. 

 

“Lay on your stomach.”  He ordered.  Dean happily flopped onto his stomach and smiled to himself when he felt Cas straddle his legs.  The sound of a bottle opening and then cool liquid being drizzled over his back made him shiver, but then strong hands were kneading the oil into his neck and shoulders.

 

“Where did you learn to do this?”  Dean groaned as the tension he usually carried in his shoulders and upper back bled away.

 

“I was interested in it back in college, so I got licensed and did it as a side job to pay for books and food.”  Cas replied.

 

“You never told me that.”  Dean lifted his head enough that he could look back at him.  Cas smirked.

 

“There are all kinds of things you haven’t learned yet about me, just as there are things I have not yet learned about you.  But I intend to spend the rest of my life learning everything there is that makes you…you.  I love you, Dean.  Now lay down.”

 

“Mmm…you give all your boyfriends massages like this?”  Dean sighed happily, this felt amazing.

 

“Only the ones I accept proposals from.”  Cas quipped.  Dean chuckled even as his eyes slid shut and Cas’ hands continued to work their magic on him.  He’d gotten massages before, but nothing like this.  Mostly if he came home from work with spasms Cas would work the tension out quickly and then they’d either go on with their evening or end up in the bedroom humping like rabbits.  Right now though, this was less about lust and more about Cas doing something for him to show how much he cared, and how much he appreciated Dean. 

 

Cas moved down to Dean’s lower back and then his glutes, tugging his boxers off first.  Dean’s dick twitched with interest, thinking maybe this was where things would turn sexual, but no, Cas’ hands began moving down one leg and then the other.  And then he was getting the best foot massage of his life.  He groaned in pleasure.

 

“You like your feet getting massaged?”  Cas asked.

 

“I’ve only ever massaged my own.  This is heaven.”  Dean sighed.  Cas chuckled.  And maybe he made the foot massage last a little longer than he’d intended before moving on to Dean’s arms. 

 

Dean was putty in his hands, the only sign that he was still awake were soft moans and contented sighs.  He wished he’d done this sooner but with them not living together, there wasn’t nearly as much time together as he would have liked.  Now though, there would be.  And he would spoil Dean after long hours spend working hard to repair cars with massages, and he would love him with everything he had, like he’d been doing since he’d first realized he loved the handsome mechanic from Lawrence Kansas.  Except there would no longer be nights apart, or days where they didn’t get to do much more than text or call one another.  No, he would wake up every morning with this man, and go to bed with him every night. 

 

“Roll over, sweetheart.”  He said softly.  Dean’s eyelids fluttered but he managed to flip onto his back.  Cas continued the massage, happy that this man he loved, that one day soon he would be walking down the aisle with and calling his husband, was so content and happy right in this moment.

 

“The gardens.”  Dean murmured as Cas massaged his left leg.

 

“Hmm?  What’s that?”

 

“I want to marry you this summer at the gardens.  When the flowers are blooming and the bees are buzzing about.”  Dean clarified.  Cas paused in his massage.

 

“On my land?  You want to get married by the hives?”

 

Dean opened his eyes and smiled up at him.  “Bees make you happy.  I want to be where you’re happy.  Maybe in a few years we can buy some of the surrounding land and build a house.  Then you can spend more time with them.”

 

Cas laid down beside him and wrapped his arms around the man.

 

“I want that too.  Under a canopy.”

 

“Anything you want, babe.”  Dean kissed the top of his head.  Cas lifted his hand to look at the ring again.  He really was the luckiest man in the world.

**Author's Note:**

> Sweet, right? I went overboard on the fluff for this one because I wanted to. I hope you all enjoyed it.
> 
> Kudos and comments are always welcome!
> 
>  **Day 20 Prompt:** Shopping Together


End file.
